


Beautiful

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Octavio is feeling down after recieving some harsh comments online. Elliott doesn't think he should pay attention them.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 31





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Miroctane domestic nonsense? Anyone?

Receiving hate comments was something Octavo had grown accustomed to over years. He'd been posting online since his late teens and it was just something he'd gotten used to. It almost felt strange if he didn't receive any. He didn't really care. If people were saying horrible things about him, they were still talking about him, and that's all he truly cared about. Sometimes he even got a laugh out of them, when people made fun of what he wore, the way he talked, called him colourful names or claimed he didn't deserve his fame or success. Those comments didn't bother him, and never did...until they started to talk about his and Elliott's relationship. 

He was excited to share they were dating. He was very proud to call Elliott his partner, and knew his fans would be happy for them both, and for the most part they were. But with that positivity, brought the inevitable cruel remarks. Some people apparently thought Elliott was out of his league, he was too attractive to be on the arm of 'some junkie', and it was a shame he felt the need to 'settle' now he was in his thirties. Octavio didn't let it get to him at first, but the more these comments began to trickle in over the coming months, the more he felt a weight beginning to form on his shoulders. What if they had a point? 

Octavio knew Elliott loved him, and would do anything for him; he told him this all the time. He tried to remind himself of that as he stared himself down in the bathroom mirror, freshly showered. So...yeah. Maybe his hair needed a trim, and the scars on his face weren't the most appealing thing to everybody. But that didn't mean he wasn't attractive. Right? He made his way into the bedroom, and pulled on some clean underwear before flopping back onto his bed with a sigh. Maybe he should start responding to these comments and tell these people to go away, or just block them. Would it just make it worse if he gave them attention? He sighed again, scrubbing a hand through his damp hair. Maybe he should just suck it up and accept that getting hate was just part of existing on the internet. 

"Babe? You home?"   
Octavio propped himself onto his elbows, just in time to see his boyfriend pop his head around the bedroom door.   
"Hey, guapo. How was work?"   
"Fine, baby," the trickster replied, moving to sit down next to him. "I'm glad I took the early shift, because I get to come home a little earlier to my favourite person."   
He offered him a soft smile, which Octavio returned, before continuing.   
"Especially, if I'm gonna find him like this."   
The runner hummed in satisfaction as a series of light kisses were placed to his bare shoulder.   
"You smell good."   
"I stole some of your shower gel."   
Elliott chuckled quietly and directed his attention to his partner's jawline, working his way up with the intention of meeting his lips, but paused when he noticed the look of apprehension in his eyes.   
"Tav, what's...is something wrong?" 

Octavio thought the question over, suddenly feeling a bit stupid about this whole situation. He shrugged, not meeting his lover's eyes.   
"It's not a big deal. Just...people in my comments have just been...saying shit."   
Elliott nodded in understanding. He knew people could be cruel towards those in the public eye, but he'd never seen Octavio be phased by it before. He took his boyfriend's hand, giving it a light squeeze, waiting for him to continue.   
"Normally, I'd just brush it off because I don't care what they have to say," the speedster continued. "But now...people are saying stuff about us. And how they...don't think I'm good enough for you and that you just settled for me and they can tell because I'm not that good looking or funny like you or...or…".   
He trailed off, fixing his gaze on their joined hands, and Elliott could have sworn he felt his heart break in that moment.   
"Oh, babe. You know those people are just saying that stuff because they have nothing better to do," he said softly. "Don't listen to them."   
"I don't listen to them," the runner protested meekly. "It's just...I don't know. I feel dumb even bringing it up. It is dumb."   
"It's not dumb. It's kinda my job to listen to you when something's bothering you," Elliott spoke, rolling onto his stomach, bringing himself closer to his partner. "But it's also my job to make sure you know how amazing you are. You're beautiful, Tav. Don't ever think that you're not." 

Octavio felt a blush spread to his cheeks.   
"Don't say that."   
"Don't say what?" the trickster asked, a confused expression on his face. "That you're beautiful?"   
" _Stooooop_ ," the younger legend whined, covering his face with his hands, blushing harder. "Why can't you just say 'hot' like a normal person?"   
"You are looking hot right now," the trickster teased, with a laugh. "Your face is so red. Maybe I should turn up the air conditioning."   
Octavio groaned and rolled his eyes playfully.   
"You're the worst."   
"And _you_ are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Whether you wanna hear it or not."   
The trickster pushed himself up, so he could hover over his boyfriend, supporting his weight with his arms. He lowered his face so his lips could brush against his cheek, following the trail down his neck and arm, kissing each freckle and birthmark he found on the way.   
"My beautiful boyfriend," he hummed, working his way back up so their eyes could meet. "I could kiss you all day, and never get bored."   
"Elliott…".  
"I mean it, Tav," Elliott continued, his words earnest. "You're one of the most important people in my life, and I'm not gonna let you listen to some idiots on the internet who don't really know you, or how incredible you are." 

Octavio sat up, considering his words, a small smile spreading to his face.   
"You really have a way with words, don't you?"   
"I try."   
"Okay, okay, Witt. You've made your point," he said, draping his arms around the trickster's neck, feeling the warmth of his hands on his lower back when he returned the gesture. "What would I do without you, eh?"   
"I'm sure you'd do just fine," Elliott said quietly, patting the runner's hips affectionately. "But I'm glad you keep me around anyways."  
"Please, amor," Octavio spoke, drawing him into a loving kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my HC that Octavio gets embarrassed whenever someone calls him beautiful.


End file.
